


A Cat and His Macaron

by royaltyWritten (QueenieM)



Series: Miraculous Soulmates [3]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:00:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21842581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenieM/pseuds/royaltyWritten
Summary: In a world filled with tattoos that told people who their soulmate was, two unlucky teens had to deal with the vague tattoos on their own wrists.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: Miraculous Soulmates [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1570615
Comments: 7
Kudos: 142





	A Cat and His Macaron

**Author's Note:**

> This is a Cat Noir x Marinette fic.  
> Honestly I was thinking about how to continue the first two fics and this was what I thought of and I hope you guys like it!  
> There should be three other parts that come out and I hope you guys like these as much as the first two!

Marinette could feel her heart and her head buzzing with anticipation of what was to come. Sure, she told Tikki she would think about confessing to Adrien despite the confusion her soulmate mark had brought her, but it didn’t mean that it would be something easy to do. She knew she had a lot to think about and knew it would be best to do it alone. That’s why when she saw Tikki had fallen asleep, she took the stairs up and climbed to the balcony she had just above her bedroom.

The sight was beautiful and always helped clear her mind whenever she felt the weight of the world on her. Marinette sat down on the lawn chair she had there and gazed up at the stars above. This was something that she enjoyed to do whenever she got the free time. Even if the stars didn’t give her the answers she looked for, it definitely eased the turbulence she felt in her mind and her heart.

**“** Why did my mark have to make my life so complicated? Couldn’t it just have given me the name of my soulmate instead of making me try to figure it out. I just want to be able to confess to the person I like and not have to think about all this extra stuff. If only life was as simple as stargazing…-- **”**

It was as if he had a radar that knew she wasn’t feeling well because why else would he be staring down at her from the top of her roof to begin with? Seeing Cat Noir standing above her caused her to jump up from the seat she felt so comfortable in as she pointed up towards him.  
**“** W-What are you doing there! How much did you hear?! **”**

Just the one person she didn’t want to see. All she wanted to do was spend some time alone and think about everything that happened, but of course he had to show up. Cat Noir not picking up the hint that Marinette wanted to be alone, hopped down and sat down on the floor beside the chair she was once seated in.  
He had come in towards the middle of her venting about how she wanted to confess to the person she liked, but he didn’t want to embarrass her anymore than she already seemed to be so he decided the next best thing was to just sit quiet and pat the spot she had jumped from. Even though everything in her body told her to just go back into her room, she felt a connection with the masked hero. A soft sigh passed her lips as she sat back down on the chair, feet dangling off the edge.

**“** What are you doing here Cat Noir? **”**

Of course, who wouldn’t want to know why one the heroes of Paris was on their balcony, but the more she looked down at him she could see the slouch of his shoulders. Maybe he felt just as hurt himself by some confusing feelings? What advice could she possibly give him given her own failed romantic endeavors? It made things especially awkward given he was in love with her, well Ladybug, but she was Ladybug so it was the same thing.

 **“** This cat just needed a little bit of fresh air. It helped clear my mind a bit, but I could ask you the same thing Marinette. It’s pretty late. **”**

Marinette wasn’t really looking to admit what she was doing outside so late at night, but she had a feeling that he had heard everything she said. Some part of her was grateful he didn’t say anything about what he heard. A weak laughter escaped her lips as she hid her wrist from his view.

**“** You’d think that having the name of the person you’re supposed to be with would make things easier, but somehow it feels even harder. **”**

And just like that everything that he had been thinking came out in what she said. Cat Noir let go of the breath of air he didn’t realize he was holding for so long as he peered up behind him to watch as Marinette fumbled for the words to say. He never thought that he’d be coming to her place for advice, but it seemed that she knew exactly what he was going through.

**“** It’s like… just because we know who it is, doesn’t mean that confessing is any easier because what if they’re your soulmate, but you’re not theirs? Is that something that could even happen? I’ve never heard of it happening, but who knows. **”**

She was absolutely horrible with words when it came to matters of the heart, but everything just came spewing out. Even if she was terrible with words, it seemed she was an expert at word vomit. She immediately shook her head of any negative thoughts that lay lurking there before she spoke up again.

**“** I guess, I just want the same thing my parents have. **”**

Cat Noir couldn’t help but nod his head in agreement. Even though his father had become so distant from him, he remembered the times his mother and father spent together. They were so in love and maybe that’s why he was so set on confessing to Ladybug in the way he planned. He knew the dangers of confessing to her, but no matter what, he knew that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with her. It was an embarrassing thought so a light pink dusted his cheeks as he raised a clawed finger up to his right cheek and scratched nervously.

**“** I understand that. I guess, seeing the people closest to us happy together only makes us want what they have, huh? Well, I don’t know you well enough Marinette, but I do know that you’re someone who cares about your friends and does whatever she can for them, so whoever your soulmate is, they’re very lucky. **”**

Even though he did know her well enough given they were close friends, but right now he was here as Cat Noir and not Adrien Agreste. On the other hand, Marinette couldn’t help but feel surprised and a little bit embarrassed by the sudden honesty. Why did his compliment give her butterflies? Why did it make her blush? So many questions and none of them she had the answers for. Marinette let out an awkward cough as she cleared her throat. She couldn’t bear to look at him when she saw he had leaned back and put his head on the chair behind him.

**“** I don’t know about that, I’m pretty clumsy so whoever has me has to deal with that. **”**

A little bit of humor calmed her racing heart as she fiddled nervously with the hem of her sweater. Cat Noir caught the joke and let out his own laughter which he had to quiet by using the back of his hand. Marinette couldn’t help the soft giggling that formed seeing at how her joke had affected him. She couldn’t help but think about how nice it was to just sit down and talk with someone. Sure, the thoughts of confessing still lay dormant on her mind, but this helped ease the anxiety that came with it.

Little did she know, Cat Noir felt the exact same thing. It was even easier for him to admit his own feelings without feeling embarrassed because of the mask that hid his identity. This conversation made him feel even better than the one he had with Plagg. Marinette seemed to know what he was going through and it made the talk actually hold some weight in his soul.

**“** Hey, maybe some people like clumsy. Maybe you're your soulmates purrfect match. **”**

Another joke and the balcony was filled with their laughter once again. Cat Noir looked down at his ring and saw he had a little bit of time left before he would transform back, but knew the way home would take up much of that time. As much as he didn’t want to leave, he knew that he couldn’t let anyone know his true identity. Just a few more seconds with her and then he’d leave. He didn’t want this feeling of happiness to end just yet after all.

**“** It’ll give them an excuse to have to pick me up when I fall I guess. **”**

A light laughter escaped him as Cat Noir stood up from his place on the floor and walked toward the railing on the balcony. He let out a soft sigh and closed his eyes. His heart and mind were still confused by everything, but still they felt clearer than when he had left his bedroom that night. He hadn’t gone out of his way to look for Marinette, but maybe he knew deep down that she would have something to say to him that would ease his nerves.

**“** Talking to you has really helped me out Marinette. Thanks, I mean it. **”**

Marinette stood next to Cat Noir and looked up at the stars. She reached over and gently squeezed his hand. Even if she wasn’t fully convinced that he was her soulmate, the time she spent with him often left her feeling a strange set of emotions. No words needed to be said as they simply enjoyed each others presence. She couldn’t help but look down at the word tattooed on her wrist and maybe it was just the night lights shining down on her skin, but she swore that the word glowed in the dark.

**“** No problem Cat Noir. **”**

**Maybe Cat Noir wouldn’t be a bad soulmate to have.**


End file.
